The present invention relates generally to screw compressors. Screw compressors typically comprise a pair of counter-rotating, mating male and female screws that have an intermeshing plurality of lands and channels, respectively, that narrow from an inlet end to a discharge end such that an effluent working fluid or gas, or some other such working matter, is reduced in volume as it is pushed through the screws. The discharged working matter is released in pulses as each mating land and channel pushes a volume of the working matter out of the compressor. Each pulse comprises a burst of wave energy that propagates through the working matter and the screw compressor as the working matter decompresses. The screw compressors are typically turned by motors operating at elevated speeds such the wave pulsations are discharged at a high frequency. The pulsations not only produce vibration of the screw compressor, but also produce noise that is amplified by the working matter and the compressor itself. Such vibration is undesirable as it wears components of the compressor and produces additional noise as the compressor vibrates. Noise from the discharging working matter and vibrating compressor is undesirable as it results in loud operating environments. Previous attempts to counteract these problems have involved mufflers, padded mounts and clamps that are mounted external to the screw compressor. These solutions, however, rely on cumbersome add-ons that increase cost, weight and complexity of the screw compressor. Furthermore, these solutions do not address the underlying source of the noise and vibration, but only address the problem after it is produced. There is, therefore, a need for screw compressors having reduced effects from discharge pulsations.